Numerous on-demand services exist to offer users a variety of services: transportation, shipping, food delivery, groceries, pet sitting, mobilized task force and others. Typically, on-demand services leverage resources available through mobile devices, such as wireless (e.g., cellular telephony) devices, which offer developers a platform that can access sensors and other resources available through the mobile device. Many on-demand services include dedicated applications (sometimes referred to as “apps”) to communicate with a network service through which an on-demand service is offered.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description. However, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.